Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressible/resilient structure for various uses such as, for example, athletic shoes, regular shoes, boots, floor carpets, carpet pads, sports floors etc. The structure itself can be the final product or the structure can be a component of another structure. Uses envisioned include, but are not limited to: automobile parts and other composites; flooring; subfloors especially in gymnasiums or other sports arenas; press pads; ballistic cloth such as body armor or hurricane window protection; sporting equipment padding such as baseball catcher chest protectors; knee/elbow pads for runners, racers, skaters, volleyball players; cricket shin/knee pads; football hip pads; wall padding in stadiums, gymnasiums, arenas; shoe inserts (orthotics); heels/soles for athletic shoes e.g. running shoes; cushioning layer for bedding, vehicle seats, pillows; and other industrial uses where through thickness compressibility and resiliency is required.
Description of Prior Art
While composites are usually a fiber reinforced resin matrix that is rigid and incompressible in all dimensions, certain uses such as for automobile bumpers require some flexibility and shock absorbing capability, plus the ability to return to the original shape once an impact force is removed. A bumper with the inventive structure as a layer, the structure layer free of resin in its interior to allow movement as desired, is an improvement over that currently used.
U.S. application No. 2007/0202314, PCT application WO 2007/067949 and U.S. application No. 2007/0194490 are examples where “crossless” structures are used as the substrate. Substitution of the present invention for at least some of these layers, the inventive layers not impregnated with resin to allow through thickness compression and spring back, results in an improved structure.
The present invention can also be used as shoe inserts or orthotic inserts, which are usually molded solid resin. Incorporation of a layer of the present invention improves the cushioning effect thereof. Soles/heels for sports shoes, which are usually solid viscoelastomeric materials, some attempts to improve “cushioning” have been to mold in for example “air channels or pockets.” However, the rigidity of the molded material is such that cushioning effects are limited. Incorporation of the present invention as a layer in the cast structure, free of “resin” to allow movement, substantially improves the cushioning effect of running/athletic shoes.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the “pad-making” art to provide a pad that provides excellent elastic behavior under load with high through thickness recovery.